


First Morning

by ahunmaster



Series: Repairman AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, Morning After, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Repairman, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker wakes up the morning after she and Bloodshed first have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Morning

She was the first to wake up.  It was nothing special; she was always a morning person and she was one of the first people up in her house.

 

But once she opened her eyes, she quickly realized the significance of the bed she was in.

 

Mainly that it was Bloodshed's.  And she was very naked.  Along with him.

 

The first thing she did was just lie there.  Staring at the ceiling.  She could feel the soreness all over her body.  And her fluids were caked to her thighs.  And Bloodshed was sleeping pressed up against her.

 

It was weird... but it wasn't so bad.

 

Thornstriker turned to look at Bloodshed.  He was still sleeping peacefully, his arm around her waist.  Primus he... last night had been so... so...

 

Wonderful.

 

He... She had been the one to ask him.  After he brought her into his little apartment.  Just to have a place to be out of her toxic home with Airstream out of town for a week.  And then she asked him.  Asked him to- to sleep with her.  To be her first.

 

Bloodshed had hesitated.  Bloodshed had stuttered.  Bloodshed had asked and asked and asked again.  Just to be sure.  Just to be sure she was still okay with it.  That she was okay to say no even as he was about to push himself deep into a place no one else had been before.

 

But she didn't say no.  She had said yes.  Yes through the kisses and the soft touches and the whispers and the fingers playing symphonies with her body down there.  With his mouth and tongue where she didn't know they could go.  With his body holding her so close, so tight, so gently as he seized her and her womb for himself.

 

And so she held on when he moved.  When he gasped and when he moaned and when his broken voice spoke sweet nothings into her ears.  As he called and called and called out her name...

 

Until she was drowning with him in pleasure.

 

Before she could try to remember what came after that, she felt the hand on her hip jump a bit as her lover began to wake up.

 

Bloodshed opened his eyes to see Thornstriker staring at him, blushing profusely red.

 

He then noted the naked state of himself, sticky with sweat and bruising from her nails, all from their activities last night.

 

And then he remembered the fear.  How he had been so worried that he would hurt her.  Bruise, tear, rip, anything could have gone wrong.

 

But nothing did.  Nothing but pure, unadulterated bliss had consumed him and she had answered in kind.

 

"Bloodshed?"

 

He snapped out of his thoughts to see her worried face.  Primus, she was so beautiful.

 

Before Thornstriker could ask again, her... lover had pulled her into a firm embrace.

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

The blush came back stronger.

 

"Good... a little sore though."

 

"I see... I wish I could get you a bath, but all I have is a shower."

 

She giggled.  "A nice hot shower sounds nice."

 

"Hmm..." But he still didn't let her go.

 

"Bloodshed?"

 

"Can we... stay here for a few more minutes?"

 

Thornstriker was confused for a moment before she smiled again.

 

"Of course."

 

She snuggled up into his chest.  And he pulled her closer.

 

And unsurprisingly, they both fell asleep again wrapped in each other's arms.

 

END


End file.
